Fosters
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally and Aaron Dawson are foster children,Ally just got out of juvie,and mike and mimi moon take her in. She needs to find a way to get her brother back and they need to get used to living with a new foster family,and falling in love with her foster brother wasn't really in her plans. Lots of drama! Some things are the same as the fosters,others are my own ideas! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a new story! I know there's been quite a few stories like these since the fosters came out,but I feel like mines different! This has a few things similar to the fosters but some are my own ideas!**

**This story is told in Ally's POV! **

"Hey Dawson,I heard you're getting out today"

I keep my head down and continue walking as I get pestered by some girl I never bothered to learn the name of.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

A wrist grabs my arm and spins me around to face her,I give her a look of no emotion and try to wrip my hand from her grasp. She punches me in the face before I have time to escape and soon enough 4 other girls joined in on the beating session,planting kicks to my ribcage and face,as well as some girls tugging at my boring brown hair. Just the perks of juvie I guess (sarcasm)

Finally the security guards break us up and drag 'girl I've never bothered to learn the name of' and her followers off of me and into a seperate room. They pull me into a room where my social worker was sitting along with two people I've never met.

"Hello Ally,I'm Mimi Moon,and this is my husband Mike Moon" She introduces,I nod my head but say nothing as I look at my social worker for an explantation. I can tell without looking that Mimi and Mike are wondering what happened to my face,but if I don't get an explanation they won't either.

"Allyson,these are your new foster parents" My social worker tells me,I nod,great,just more people who don't give a damn about me or my little brother Aaron...speaking of.

"Where's Aaron?" I ask forcefully,Mike and Mimi look confused as my social worker gives me a look.

"Mandy's taking care of it as we speak Ally,he's fine" He says in a harsh tone,I roll my eyes. People talking to me like this isn't exactly new,like I'm not worth anything,but after being treated like your not worth anything you start to believe it.

"Ok,well let's head home shall we?" Mimi asks breaking our awkward silence,my social worker nods and hands me some clean clothes so I can change out of my orange jump suit. I take the clothes from him and walk to the nearest bathroom,changing into light faded jeans with a black sweater and my black combat boots.

I walk out of the bathroom and Mike and Mimi are waiting for me with grins on their faces,I eye them as I walk by them,and they show me to where their car is parked.

I climb into the backseat,silently looking out the window the whole way home. Mimi would ask me questions every once in a while,but after so many one sided questions they start to get boring. We arrived at a medium size house 10 minutes later,and I climb out of the backseat staring up at it. It's been a while since I've been outside considering i've been in that stupid detention center for so long.

"Welcome to your new home"_not for long _I thought to myself as they led me into the house. A girl with brown hair (like mikes) and brown eyes bounced down the stairs,looking to be about 15, smiling widely as she stops in front of me.

"You must be Ally,i'm Aliyah Moon" She smiles,her bright white teeth showing through her plump pink lips. I nod and look everywhere but at the outgoing girl in front of me.

"So,who's ready for dinner?" Mimi asks clapping her hands together,Aliyah nods and follows her mom into the kitchen. Mike wanders off somewhere,leaving me alone to wander around. Mimi calls dinner about half an hour later and I walk into the dining room,where Aliyah is sitting already with spagetti already on her plate with marinara sauce drizzled over it. I sit down at the far end of the table,so I'm facing the front door,as Mimi sits beside Aliyah.

I hear the front door open and close,I keep my head down.

"Mom,Dad I'm home!" I hear a males voice echo throughout the house.

"In the kitchen eating Austin!" Mimi replies,footsteps are heard then come to a halt as they enter the kitchen.

"Uh who's this?" He asks,looking at me. I stare back at him blankly. He's a good looking guy,maybe a year older then me,brown eyes and strong jaw line,good body.

"Austin,this is your new foster sister Ally" Mimi says,Austin nods and sits down next to me.

"Oh,ok,nice to meet you" He says as he scoops some pasta onto his plate. I nod and look ahead,not answering anybody through dinner.

"Ally who's Aaron,you seemed pretty cut up about him earlier" Mimi says,I look up from my spagetti and drop my fork on my plate.

"Where do I sleep?" I ask instead of answering,she looks taken aback by my question.

"Sorry?" She asks,squinting in confusion.

"Look,this isn't my first time in a foster home" I say looking at her expectantly,she nods and puts her dishes into the sink.

"Ok,well follow me then" She says and leads me into the living room,I follow her and she places a pile of blankets and a pillow on the couch.

"You'll just sleep here for tonight,we're putting a bed in Aliyah's room tomorrow,then you can sleep there" Mimi says,I nod. Aliyah then comes in carrying trackpants and a sweater.

"You can wear these for tonight if you want,the sweater is Austin's but it's super comfy and he won't mind" She says,I nod in thanks and she sets them down beside me and goes back upstairs. I take the clothes and head to the bathroom.

I strip off my clothes and turn the tap on for the bathtub to start filling up.

I climbed into the tub and pulled my knees up to my chest.

How am I going to get Aaron back? Ow,my side hurts. I look down to see a big black and blue bruise forming where one of the girls kicked me.

I need to get Aaron back,but if I go back to juvie that won't happen,so I need to find a legal way to do it.

**Thats it for this chapter! What do you guys think? I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2-Yes I did

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! You're awesome!**

I climbed out of the bathtub and changed into the trackpants and sweater Aliyah gave me earlier. I didn't do anything with my hair,I've gotten used to air drying it,which I actually prefer. The sweater smells like axe cologne,since it is Austin's. I open the door of the bathroom to become face-to-face with Austin...well more like face-to-chest,considering the height difference. I slowly move around him and run downstairs,aware of the eyes following me as I bounded down the steps.

I got downstairs and saw a phone sitting on the counter,I picked it up and slid the lock button,YES no password. Who's phone is this anyways? I go to contacts and scroll through.

_Dez Worthy- _1 new message.

_Aliyah-0 new messages_

Huh,I have no idea. I dialed a number and was relieved when I heard my brother answer the phone.

"Aaron,I promise you that I'm coming...I just have to find a way to get there" I tell him.

"Ok,I have to go before he comes home,I love you Ally" He replies,I felt tears come to my eyes as I pictured what that monster could be doing to Aaron while I'm here.

"I love you too Aaron" My voice cracked and the dial tone filled the phone. I locked the phone and set it back on the counter,unaware of the blonde boy watching me the whole time.

"Who is Aaron? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Austin asked,I quickly wiped at my eyes.

"Just mind your own damn business would you? I don't want to talk about it,especially not with you" I say grabbing my jacket off the coat hook and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked,I breathed in and let out a shaky sob.

"To find my brother" I replied and quietly shut the door behind me.

I walked down the street and found a local train station,I would need it to get across Miami. Crap,what about money?! I reach into my pocket and...nothing. Great. Now what am I going to do?

"Need some money?" I hear from behind me,I turn around to find Austin standing there,I glared at him and crossed my arms,but he gave me a knowing look and I caved.

"Yeah I do,you got some?" I asked,he nodded and handed me twenty dollars.

"Tickets are only 9.25$" I say going to hand back a 10,but he just pushed it back into my hand.

"I'm coming with you" He insists,I'm about to argue but he shakes his head and pushed me to the ticket sales guy.

"I need two tickets too Miami Ave. please**(1)"** I say,he nods and asks for 19.50$ which I hand to him and he hands me the tickets. I thank him and walk back to where Austin's standing.

"When does our train leave?" He asks,I look at the ticket and then a train pulls into the station.

"Now" I reply and stand away from the edges with Austin and wait for the train to stop.

We climb onto the train and take our seats.

"So I have a question,if you don't want to answer it that's fine,but I'm just wondering" At my nod he continues "How'd you end up in juvie?"

I took a deep breath "before juvie,I lived with this guy,and when my brother accidentally broke one of his dishes while washing them,he started beating the crap out of him" "he hit him?" Austin asked,I nodded "Yeah,I mean he used to hit me all the time but when I saw him hit Aaron I got pissed,so I grabbed a crow bar and beat the hell out of everything breakable I could find,and when the police arrived,I was arrested for destruction of property and sent to juvie for 6 months"

We sat in silence for the rest of the train ride,and when we finally came to our stop,we climbed out and went to the proper address.

I looked through the back door to find Aaron standing there and the evil foster father from hell yelling at him. I'm about to burst inside,but Austin holds me back.

"You can't,if he see's you in there who knows what he'll do?" Austin asks,I hadn't really thought about that,I'm more of a wing it and go kind of person. My old foster father walked away and I went to go in again,but Austin held me back again.

"Austin I have to do something! He's my brother,I'm supposed to protect him" I cried,he sighed and nodded. I opened the door and Austin placed his hand on my arm.

"If I hear anything wrong,I'm coming in" he says,I nod and walk inside. Walking inside this house brings back so many terrible memories.

"Aaron" I whisper,he still doesn't hear me. I start tiptoe over to where he's standing,bit a board squeaks and in walks Phil (my old foster father).

"Hey what are you doing here!? Get the hell out of my house!" By now Aaron's staring at me and Austin burst into the house,worried about all the yelling.

"Please I just need to talk to Aaron!" I yell,Phil walked over to me and gripped me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Hey let her go!" Austin orders,Phil walks to a drawer and pulls out a shot gun.

He points it at Austin first,and I start to yell at Phil,then he points the gun at me.

All of a sudden the door bursts open and 3 cops come in,One being Austin's father. Since when is he a cop?! I'm going to go back to juvie,great,and Aaron's gonna be stuck in this house.

"Drop the weapon!" Mike yells,pointing his gun at Phil. Phil drops his gun and puts his hands on his head. Mike handcuffs him and leads him to a patrol car. Aaron runs up to me and I hug him close to me.

A different cop comes up to me and pulls Aaron off of me and handcuffs me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Austin screams and Aaron tries to break the cops grip off of me. I keep my head down and try to block out the sound of Aaron screaming my name,it's been breaking my heart too much.

"This girl was not supposed to go anywhere near this house!" The cop yells,I look up to see Aaron bawling his eyes out and Austin trying to reason with the cop. I shake my head at Austin and he gives me a curious glance.

"Let him take me Austin, just make sure Aaron is safe...please" I whisper,not making eye contact with him or Aaron.

"Hey let go of her!" Mike orders,the man behind me immediately starts to argue.

"No! I'm the chief and what I say goes!" Mike bellows,the cop takes the hand cuffs off of me and I rub my wrists once I'm free.

Aaron runs up to me and hugs me,I hug him back.

"Mike,why didn't you just let him send me back to juvie?" I ask,he shakes his head.

"You're not worthless Ally,you're not disposable" He says,I look down and look at Aaron,who's smiling at me.

"Come on,let's go home" Mike says,Austin nods and walks to his dad,me and Aaron following.

"I'm sorry" I say to Austin "You know,but you didn't have to come"

"Yes I did" He says and smiles softly at me,I smile lightly back and we all climb into the back of the car.

**Woah! That took a long time for me to write! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I don't** **own anythin you recognize!**

**(1) I don't think this is a real street,but if it is I don't own it!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Cassidy

**Hey,here's another chappie of Fosters!**

The next morning I woke up in a very uncomfortable position on the couch. I looked at the grandfather clock,7:30. Today me and Aaron are going to the same school Austin and Aliyah go to. Apparetly it's a good school,but I'm not sure that I want Aaron being alone right now,even though he's safe and everything,I just have trust issues.

I stood up from the couch and found the clothes I was wearing the previous day sitting folded on the coffee table beside the couch. I picked them up and walked into the washroom. I changed and opened the bathroom door.

"Oh,good morning Ally!" Mrs Moon said in her usual cheery voice,i stared blankly at her and she continued "Do you need a toothbrush or do you have one?"

"No,where would I have gotten a toothbrush?" I ask,she sighs and walks into the washroom,I watch as she pulls out a toothbrush from the cabinet and toothpaste and hands them to me.

"There,now you have one" She smiles at me,I nod and turn the tap on. Once I was done brushing my teeth I walked into the kitchen where all the Moons and Aaron were sitting eating breakfast.

"Hey Ally! Guess where Mrs Moon and Aliyah are taking us today?" Aaron asks,I eye Mrs Moon and Aliyah suspiciously then return my gaze back to Aaron.

"Where?" I ask him,he smiles happily.

"The mall to get us some clothes!" He cheers,I smile slightly.

"That's nice" I say and pour myself a cup of coffee,everyone watches me and I stare back. They return back to their previous conversation and I lean against the counter.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Mimi pulls up at the school and we all climb out of the car. The school is grades 6-12. I gape at the giant school in front of me and look up at the sign. Marino High School. Huh. Interesting. I walked onto the property with Aaron,Austin and Aliyah following. Mimi is the vice principal,so if anything happens at school,we go to her.

"This is where you go to school?" I breathe,stepping into the school. Everyone stared at me as I walked in with Austin beside me and Aaron gripping tightely to my hand in nervousness.

"Austy!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair ran up to Austin and lunged herself at him,gripping him tightly. She pulled back and grinned,but when she saw me her smile faded.

"Who's this?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh Cass this is Ally,she'll be staying at my house for a while,Ally this is my girlfriend cassidy" Austin introduced,she smiled a fake smile which austin seemed to believe.

"Welcome to Marino high"

**Finished! Sorry its so short! Omg the LOUDER album is amazing!**

**I dont own anything you recognize!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoo,here's another chapter of fosters! Enjoy!**

I don't like Cassidy...at all. There's just something about her that ticks me off,whether its her fake smiles,her faux niceness or just her whole disposition,I don't know. She's just...that type of person I guess.

I'm not usually one to judge at first sight,because I know how that feels,being juvie girl and all.

I'm in my third class of the day and I've had one with Cassidy and one with Austin,not at the same time. This school is...different. The last school that I was at was way smaller then this and had...differences. Here there is a lot more snobby people then my old school,these people seem like they all...think that they're better than me. Which they probably are,but they don't have to make it so obvious,with all the stares they give me while I'm walking down the hallway.

The bell rings indicating that the third period is over and that we can pack up our books and leave. I grabbed my books and stood up,keeping my head down on the way out of class.

Whispers flowed throughout the hallway,things like "Hey look,there goes juvie girl" and "I heard that she's been pregnant twice" the first one may be true but the second one is FAR from the truth.

I've learned to ignore things like that though,being in foster care for 6 yeads and being known as the mystery Foster girl in 12 different schools,you get used to it.

The school is decorated in Halloween stuff,considering it's October and apparently this school goes full out during Halloween.

"Boo!" Someone jumps up in front of me,I don't even flinch as I see the bright blonde hair sticking out from under the werewolf mask. Austin pulls the mask off his head and I roll my eyes at his antics.

"Come on Ally! I didn't scare you?! Even just a little bit?!" He asks,I shake my head and walk around him,and he runs after me.

"So how's your first day going so far?" He asks,I shrug and stop when we get to my locker and twist in my combination.

"Ok I guess,could be better" I say,he looks at me curiously.

"How?" He asks.

"If I wasn't here" I say flatly and motion around to the school. He gives me a defeated look.

"You don't like it?" he asks dejectedly,I shrug.

"It's not exactly my favourite place to be,what with all the looks I get from classmates,and people always calling me juvie girl!" I sigh and slam my locker shut,my locker neighbours give me weird looks and I glance at them apologetically.

"Like who?"

I scoff and answer "Everyone"

"Well...have you met any new friends?" He asks,I shake my head and give him a look.

"who would want to hang around with 'juvie girl'?" I ask putting finger motions around juvie girl.

"Come on Ally,at least try and have fun at this school! It's really not that bad" Austin reasons.

"I prefer to ride solo" I say and walk away,I hear his footsteps behind me as he walks after me.

"Ally come on! You can't be going through the rest of highschool with no friends" he says,i roll my eyes and turn around to face him.

"Austin! I'm not going to be here for the rest of highschool dont you understand that?! You're family will send us back into the foster care system! That's why I don't make friends,because we end up having to leave them anyways" I explain to him,he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"My family's not like that,we won't send you anywhere unless we know you're going to a good home" Austin argues,I shake my head.

"All family's are like that Austin" I argue back,he just shakes his head.

"Clearly you havent very many family's then"

"More than you know" I say under my breath.

"What?" Austin asks.

"nothing" i deny "well gotta get to class,bye" I say quickly and hurry off to my class.

**Finished! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Mel :)**


	5. AN

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't update in a while! I promise I will update soon,but I discovered I have GAD (generalized anxiety disorder) and I've been struggling a lot with school and relaxing and I'm always worrying and I'm anxious 24/7 and I have to go to a social worker and I've been trying to cope with it,it's definitely challenging and I try to avoid anything that I think might stress me out because that makes my anxiety worse! BUT I PROMISE PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! ❤❤❤

XOXO Mel


End file.
